A different path
by SatineNaberrie
Summary: Different choices are made on Bespin. Leia doesn't come back for Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker screamed in pain. Vader had just caught off his right hand. Luke sank to his knees and cradled the stump under his left arm. He looked up to see Vader's red blade close to his face and could feel the blade's heat against his skin.

"You are beaten. There is nowhere to run", the dark figure told him.

Luke tried to back away from the blade. Vader pointed the red blade at the boy's neck, moving it dangerously close.

An intercom boomed. "The prisoners are heading towards the landing platforms!" "The city will now go into lock down" "All non-military personnel are forbidden outside of their homes." "Failure to comply will result in arrest."

"Your so-called friends have abandoned you to die", the Sith gloated.

"No", Luke let out.

"Surrender to me and your life will be spared."

Luke Skywalker glanced around looking for an escape route. He was at the end of the catwalk and Vader blocked his way. He desperately thought of a way out. He glanced over the edge to the seemingly endless pit trying to think of something.

Suddenly Luke quickly force pushed Vader's blade away from his neck and rushed up to slam his body into Vader's, to knock him down. Unfortunately for Luke, Vader was quick. The Dark Lord moved to the side. Wham! He stuck the boy hard at the side of his head. Luke fell down hard. He hit the side rail on the way down. His head was throbbing in pain. He felt as if he was about to lose consciousness, but was determined not too.

Vader towered over him. "Foolish boy!", he thundered. Once again his red blade was near Luke. "Perhaps I should take off more limbs."

"No!" Luke struggled to move back. Vader's blade followed.

"Then I suggest you cooperate."

"I'll never help you!", Luke shouted.

"I have shown you mercy boy. I could have easily killed you many times.", Vader seemed to growl out.

"I have killed many Jedi before boy. Far more than just that stupid old man."

Luke spat out an insult

Vader gave the boy a hard kick to his chest in response.

Luke yet out a noise of pain.

"He was weak. He cared nothing for you as does the Princess." "They used you."

Luke didn't want to listen. Before Vader could react, he quickly rolled off the side of the catwalk.

Vader was left standing as he watched Luke fall down the reactor shaft.

Luke struggled using the Force to stop his fall. He was sucked into a chute off to the side. He slide down it fast until he came to a stop. He struggled to get up with left hand, gasping in pain. Before he could, a pit opened up and he slid through to an opening outside. He slammed down onto a weathervane outside.

He had barely garbed on with his remaining hand. Cold wind ripped at him as he struggled to breath. He looked down and could not see the ground. A fall here would mean death. He tried climbing up. Luke reached to the opening with his hand. He tried pulling up, but the opening closed on him. This caused him to lose balance and fall. He legs caught on to metal saving him from plummeting to his death. As he hung there, he tried pulling himself up. He was desperate for a plan.

Luke Skywalker reached out with the Force. He could sense Leia was on the Falcon. She was going to leave. He reached out with the Force to call her.

Leia Organa was in the cockpit of the Falcon with Lando and Chewbacca, when she felt a strange sensation. She could hear Luke's voice in her head calling for help. She tried thinking of what to do. If she went back they could be captured and she may never see Han again. She made her decision. She would not go back. Luke was on his own. _I am sorry Luke, but I need to save Han. Please forgive me_, she thought_._

Author's note: In this story the Darkside is different. Anger and hate will not always lead to the Darkside. Only some Jedi have that view. Luke's background is a little different. Owen and Beru were abusive. He left at 15 and lived a street life till he met Obi-wan. Obi-wan was able to give a little more instruction to Luke before dying. He never appeared as a ghost. Leia is not Luke's sister. He is an only child. This will not be a Dark Luke story. Edited chapter: 2/23/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Luke clung to the weathervane with his left hand. He sensed Leia had left. The Princess was far away from here. She was safe. His heart sunk. He felt no ill-will towards her. He had come to rescue her and now she was safe. The wind howled around him. The icy wind cut at him like knives. His hand hurt at the touch of the cold metal. He tried hooking his arms around the metal pole.

Luke Skywalker didn't know how he would get out of this. He wasn't even sure if would. He knew he couldn't hold on for long. Luke thought back to the duel. There were times he could have ran, but didn't. He wondered if he should have stayed with Yoda. His friends seemed to get out without his help. He had been no match for Vader. He was not an experienced fighter like him. Vader had killed so many Jedi. Ben had told him that he hunted down and murdered the Jedi, including his father. He wondered what his own father's last moments were like. Did he feel any pain? Was he afraid?

A mining transport was heading back to Cloud City. The ship carried valuable ore harvested from the planet's surface. The crew aboard was unaware of the recent events. The pilot, Jared Craigson, sat in the cockpit with wife, Evelyn. The two chatted about their plan's for this evening.

"Jarred, look.", his wife pointed outside.

He looked to where to she pointed and saw a man hanging from under the city.

"There is someone there", she continued.

What was someone doing there, the two thought.

"How did he get there?", the woman asked herself.

"He looks like he's in trouble. We should help him", Jared told his wife.

Luke saw a ship approaching from below. It didn't look Imperial and he didn't sense any danger. He felt a little hope as it got closer.

Jared let his wife take over the controls so he could head to the upper hatch.

The ship hovered beneath Luke. A man appeared out of the hatch and headed toward Luke. He sensed no ill-will from the man.

Jared dragged Luke through the hatch. He noticed the young man was injured and missing a hand. He felt the boy's body shaking. "Hang in there, I'll get you to a med center.", he told Luke.

"No", the boy moaned. He didn't want to go to a medical center. He was sure he'd be captured if he did.

"You're bleeding, you need help." Jared turned to a nearby crew member. "Get the med kit."

Jared sat Luke down on the floor gently by the wall. Luke wasn't sure what to tell the man. He didn't know if he would hand him over to the Empire if he knew who he was.

The crew member returned with the med kit. Jared went to work on Luke's injuries.

The ship was about to land on a platform. A crew member approached Jared. "Stormtroopers are going to board the ship for inspection."

"What?" "What are Stormtroopers doing here? What do they want?"

"I don't know.", the crew member responded.

Fear crept into Luke's heart. He didn't know what to do. These people helped him and he didn't want to put them in danger. "They want me. I am with the United Separatist Alliance" "I'm sorry, I don't want to put you in danger", Luke hung his head.

Jared's heart started to beat faster. He feared for his safety and the rest on board, but he was not a supporter of the Empire. His son had been killed by Stormtroopers and he himself was in the first Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars. "I am not going to let them have you." Jared was resolved to hide him. He knew his crew well enough to know they would help.

Luke was passed out on a bed in Jared's apartment. Jared and his wife were able to hide Luke and sneak him past the soldiers. Meanwhile, Darth Vader strode though the hallways of Cloud City. He burned with anger. The Princess had got away. He regretted not having her executed. His son got away, but he could sense he was still in the city. It was strange for him to think of that boy as his son. He didn't even know of his existence till a year ago. He felt no love for the boy. Luke was a stranger to him. He saw him only a tool to be used against the Emperor so he could take over. The Dark Lord wasn't sure how this would end.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke opened his eyes. He had passed out earlier. He found himself lying down on a bed. Luke turned his head and saw the man, who rescued him, sitting a chair watching him. Luke pushed himself up slowly.

"How are you feeling?", Jared asked Luke.

"Sore, but better. Thank you for all that you have done."

"Your welcome", Jared responded.

"How long was I out?", Luke asked.

"Almost three hours."

"Anything happen?"

"The city is still on lock down, I haven't heard anything else."

Luke was sure Vader and his soldiers were looking for him. He didn't want to put this man in anymore danger.

"I can't stay here. I don't want to put you in anymore danger. I must go." Luke got off the bed and stood up.

Jared rose up. He knew he couldn't hide this man forever. "T wish you good fortune, but I don't know how you will be able to leave the city undetected."

Luke thought for a moment. "I don't know either, but I can't sit around waiting for them to find me."

"You can try traveling through the vent system. It's big enough to crawl through, but leaving the planet on a ship will be hard."

Luke Skywalker crawled through the airs haft slowly. It was difficult for him with his injuries. The space inside was tight. He came to a vent opening covered by a grate. H looked below and saw a large storage room. Nobody was there. He removed the grate and went into the room.

Luke pulled out his blaster with his left hand. He looked around some more. It was dark and filled with large crates. Luke had no plan of how to leave the city or planet. For now he'd settle for evading capture.

Shira Brie stalked the halls under the city looking for Skywalker. She had headed for Bespin after she learned Vader was going to be there. Shira Brie was one of Palpatine's agents, but she was not here on his orders. She was here for her own reasons. She had fallen out of favor with the Emperor after failing a mission. Skywalker had thwarted her by shooting her ship down. She wanted revenge. She was determined to make Skywalker pay.

Luke walked between rows of crates in a dark warehouse under the city. Luke didn't know how he could escape this place. Security was tight at the landing platforms. No ships were allowed to leave. He was losing hope. The boy was struggling with fears. He didn't want to face Vader again and he didn't want to face torture. Luke Skywalker was afraid. Yoda had been right when he told him, he would be. Unknown to Luke, another threat lurked near. He was unaware of the danger he was in.

Shira Brie move quickly and quietly in the shadows. Her prey was very near.

Author's note: Shira Brie's back story isn't the same as the comic she's in. I've changed her character.


	4. Chapter 4

A shadow moved behind Luke. He felt a dark presence, but it wasn't Vader's. Luke turned around with his blaster at the ready. He didn't see anyone, but knew he wasn't alone. He felt his heart beat faster. He looked around among the crates. He didn't see anyone.

Shira Brie jumped down behind Skywalker. Luke spun around, only to get kicked hard in the stomach. Luke fell backwards to the ground. His blaster went out of his hand.

Before Luke could fully recover, Shira pulled out her blaster and shot him. The setting was on stun. Luke Skywalker's body went limp. She didn't want to kill him yet. She wanted to have some fun first.

Luke awoke to find himself standing. He was tied to a pipe. His arms were behind his back and his ankles were together bound by a cable. Someone was standing in front of him.

"Look who's finally awake." "Have a nice nap?", she mocked.

Luke looked a her. He recognized her. It was Shira. He met her after he was trapped on a planet, after being shot down. She pretended to be a friend and help him. She was really an Imperial agent who used him to try and learn the location of the Rebels. He thought she had been dead.

"Surprised to see me?"

Luke tried to struggle against his bonds, but they remained tight.

She laughed. "You can't escape, but don't worry we'll have lots of fun." She learned in close to Luke's face and smiled at that last bit. "Its been a long time Skywalker."

Luke Skywalker jerked his head away from her.

She grabbed him by the chin. "Don't be shy", she said in a mockingly pleasant voice.

Luke jerked his head away again. She backhanded his face hard and let out a laugh.

"You evil Bitch!", Luke yelled at her.

Shira responded with a punch to Luke's stomach. He grunted in pain. "Tut tut, is that any way to talk to a lady." "We have so much catching up to do." She turned around and walked away to get something.

Luke glanced around the room. He appeared to be in some sort of chamber used to for wielding and metal refinery. He looked at Shira. She had a metal bar with an end that glowed orange and was advancing toward him. The sight of it had Luke in fear. She planned on torturing him.

"How much pain can you take before screaming?", she asked.

Luke didn't answer. He struggled against his bonds again.

She held the bar in front of Luke. The heated tip was near his face. He tried pulling back. "Where should we start?" "Hmmm", she hummed. She lowered the bar, pointing it at his neck Luke braced himself for pain. He was determined to try not give her any satisfaction. She moved it towards his shoulder and brought it down.

Luke howled in pain. She laughed. Shira Brie had just only begun her torture of Skywalker.

Luke didn't know how much time had passed. Shira had burnt him in multiple areas. She avoided his face. When she grew bored of that. She tried other methods. His hair and clothes were soaked in sweat. The temperature was hot in the room from the furnaces.

Shira learned in close to Luke. "How about we make a deal. I'll ask you some questions and if you answer them I'll stop." Shira had no intention of stopping though. She was enjoying his pain.

"Never."

"How disappointing." "I'm going to miss that handsome face." She leaned close and kissed him on the check.

"Keep away!" Luke was disgusted.

Shira grabbed the bar again and moved it towards his face, but was interrupted.

"Shira Brie", a voiced said from behind.

She turned around to see Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader", she said curtly.

"I was not aware you had any business here." Vader did not like others interfering with his missions.

"I'm not here on business. This is for pleasure. I was just having fun with your son here."

Vader's anger rose. He didn't know how she knew Luke was his son. She had no business bringing up his relationship to the boy.

Luke was also angered at what she said, but for different reasons. _I'm not his son! He killed my father! _

Shira started to reach for her throat. She felt her throat being squeezed by an invisible force.

"Tread carefully Brie," Vader said dangerously. He would have like to kill her, but Palpatine didn't like him killing his agents. Unknown to Vader, Shira was no longer in the Emperor's favor. He released his hold on her. She gasped for breath.

Shira wouldn't back down though. She was bold and didn't care about Vader. She hated Skywalker and wanted to put more salt in the wound. She wanted him to know the man who had caused him so much pain was his father. She turned to Luke. "I suppose I'll just leave you to your father. He can finish the job."

"You're insane my father is dead!", Luke yelled at her.

"So you've been told.", she said.

Luke was about to tell her to shut up, but Vader spoke first. "Enough", Vader thundered.

Shira quickly left, leaving Luke alone with Vader.

Luke wasn't sure what she trying to pull. Her words were bothering him though. Why would she say that? _So you've been told._ _Why would Ben lie? Stupid sick woman! Vader killed him._

Luke had his eyes on Vader. The Sith was looking back at him. Neither of them said anything. The chamber was almost silent except for the sound of Vader's breathing. Luke was in so much pain. He wanted to lie down. He felt sick and as if he was going to pass out. The feeling only grew worse.

Vader looked a Luke for a moment. He could tell Shira had done some damage. He was angry at her for what she said. _How dare she! _He had sensed her hatred for the boy. _What has she said to the boy_, he wondered. Luke believed his father was dead. He called her insane. What did Kenobi tell him, he wondered. He had not planned on telling the boy of their biological relationship.

Darth Vader approached Luke Skywalker. Luke didn't speak. He was breathing heavily.

"It was foolish of you to think that you could escape", Vader finally spoke.

Luke didn't say anything.

"I have an offer for you boy. Become my apprentice and I will teach you in the ways of the Force far better than any Jedi ever could."

"I'd rather die than join a murderer like you", Luke replied.

"Murderer," Vader repeated. "I bring order to the galaxy."

"You murder innocent people."

"Lies told by the Jedi and the Rebellion",Vader said.

"You murdered Obi-wan and destroyed an entire planet. All those people", Luke let out.

"Obi-wan deserved his fate and far worse. As for Alderaan I had no part in that. Tarkin acted on his own accord without the Emperor's approval."

"I don't believe you. You're a liar!" Luke didn't sense deceit, but he had been deceived before. He didn't want to fall for lies again.

Vader had years to learn the art of deceit from the Emperor. Palpatine was a master at it, but words were never a strong suit of Vader even when he had went by Anakin.

"It is the Rebel leaders and Kenobi who have lied."

"I'll never join you", Luke said defiantly.

"That is unfortunate", Vader said.

Luke could sense his anger.

Vader commed for Stromtroopers to take Luke away to his ship. He was resolved to get information out of him and take care of the Rebellion once and for all.

The Stormtroopers moved behind Vader, dragging Luke on their way to the shuttle that would take them to the Executor.

Author's note: In case your wondering. I want them to eventually have a good father/son relationship, but it will be slow. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttle had taken off, heading towards space back to Vader's ship. Luke was seated across from Vader between two troopers. His wrist were bound behind his back with shock cuffs using some type of energy to make it hard to struggle, even with one hand missing it somehow still held.

Vader had his eyes on the boy. Luke didn't meet his masked gaze, instead his head was hung down. He looked at the floor, wondering what would be in store for him. He was still in pain from the torture he had experienced at Brie's hands and the battle with Vader.

Luke Skywalker was afraid, but tried to be brave. He was determined to endure whatever torture to the end.

After the shuttle entered into space, it started to veer off course.

"What are you doing?", an officer asked the pilot up front.

"It's not me sir, the controls aren't responding", he said with slight panic in his voice.

The pilot tried frantically to gain control of the ship. Suddenly, the ship jerked and entered hyperspace.

Vader suddenly stood up, causing Luke to jerk his head up and flinch. He watched the Sith head to the cockpit.

"What going on?", Vader said dangerously.

The crew panicked at the sight of their superior.

"My lord, the shuttle's not responding to any of my commands", the pilot spluttered.

The officer up front was sweating, but thankful to not be the pilot.

Vader grabbed the pilot and threw him out of the way. He then tried to take control of the ship to find it would not respond. "Check the ship for sabotage!", he ordered.

The men hurried to comply, fearful for their lives.

While the crew was busy, Luke moved his head around trying to figure out what was going on as the crewmen passed through the compartment and checked around. One of the troopers next to him pulled his hair, jerking his head back to the wall.

A blaster was pointed toward his head. "Don't move", the trooper threatened.

It was soon revealed the hyperdrive was tampered with. The crew men working on it were unable to fix it. Vader moved to the back quickly. He wasted no time killing the men and went to work on the hyperdrive instead.

It didn't take long for the hyperdrive to be fixed. The ship exited out of hyperspace in front of a small moon. A few seconds later it entered the atmosphere. The shuttle shook violently as it plummeted down. Vader rushed toward the cockpit.

The Sith tried to gain control of the ship as it plummeted down. Then the ship started to spin out of control sending everyone except Vader to the floor. The ship broke through the clouds heading toward the surface.

As the surface drew nearer Vader called upon the Force to slow the descent. The ship impacted on a small mountain side and rolled down the slope.

Author's Note: Any beta reader interested in helping? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke Skywalker woke up after being knocked unconscious for hours in the crash. He felt pain throughout his body and opened his eyes to find that he was lying on side on the hard dirt ground. He let out a small moan. His arms were behind he back and he tried to move them to the front but couldn't.

He started to take in the view in front of him. It was dark and he could feel the warm glow of the fire in front of him. Across the from him, he could see a Stormtrooper sitting on a rock. Luke tried moving up, but found it hard.

"Don't move!", a trooper called from behind him. It took a while for Luke to regain his senses. He noticed the lack of the officers and Vader. He hoped the Sith had been killed in the crash, but that hope was short lived. He could hear the familiar sound of the respirator and footsteps approaching. Luke could also sense the anger.

Darth Vader was furious. He was determined to make the one responsible for the sabotage pay. The shuttle looked beyond their ability to repair. Repairing the long range comm system was out of the question too. He had repaired the emergency beacon, but it was short range. An Imperial ship would have to pass through the system to pick it up and he had no idea how long that would take. The Emperor would not be pleased.

The troopers rose up when their commander arrived.

Vader looked down at his prisoner on the ground to see he was awake. Luke tried to moving to a siting position only to receive a kick to the side from a trooper.

Luke gritted his teeth. "Bastard", he let out. The trooper kicked him again.

Luke not wanting to be defeated by this trooper, tried to get up again only to get kicked again. Luke tried kicking back, but missed and received another hard kick.

"It is useless to struggle", Vader told Luke.

Luke lifted his head to look toward Vader. "Go to Hell", Luke yelled at him.

Vader took a menacing step toward Luke, who felt his throat start to constrict. The Stormtrooper took a step back.

"Don't provoke me boy. It is unwise to do so." Just then a eerie howling sound was heard. Vader released his force grip on the boy. Luke started coughing, but Vader ignored the boy. He sensed danger approaching.

Author's note: I know it's short, but I've been having writers block and college on top of it. Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Snap-hiss, Vader ignited his lightsaber. He sensed the creatures approaching before he saw them. A creature similar to a Nexu jumped out at him. Moving fast, he killed it with ease. 

Soon many more appeared and attacked. The Stormtroopers fired frantically. 

Luke looked at the chaos unfolding. It was a bad time to be restrained. He struggled hard to get up. The troopers were too busy trying to survive to care. 

Luke brought himself to his knees and from there got up. He looked around quickly. It was an opportunity to escape while the others were busy. 

He decided to make a run for it. Luke tried to ignore the pain from his wounds as he ran. He willed himself to go forward. 

One of the creatures jumped a trooper. The Imperial fell down while the creature viciously tore at him. 

There were so many creatures it looked like an entire pack had attacked. When the creatures were all dead Vader  
finally had time to look around. 

He then noticed his prisoner was gone. Furious, he killed the last remaining Stromtrooper in his anger. 

The rocky area had many places to hide and it was dark, but the Sith could easily see in the dark. Vader reached out with his senses to find the boy. 

Luke stumbled to the ground, crying out in pain. It was hard to run in the dark with his arms restrained combined with his wounds. He wouldn't have made it this far without the force. 

He dragged himself behind a rock and got on his knees. He wanted the restraints off. He tried pulling hard with the aid of the force. The cuffs shocked him as he struggled. He gasped in pain. Again and again, he tried. Each time failing and hurting himself. 

Luke closed his eyes. _Please, come off._ He tried once more concentrating as hard as he could, when finally they broke free. 

He brought his arms forward. The bacta patch bandages around his right wrist had turned red from his blood. His struggled had irritated the wound. He moved his wrist under his left arm. 

Luke looked back and couldn't see anyone, although it was hard to see in the dark with only moon for light. He knew Vader would come after him. He got up slowly and starting moving again. It hurt, but he didn't want Vader to catch up. The boy hoped he wouldn't run into any creatures. 

Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews.


End file.
